


Footprints in the Sand

by chibikameai



Series: Footprints [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, human!Cas first steps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-08
Updated: 2010-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibikameai/pseuds/chibikameai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without out his wings, Cas can't just fly. He can't walk either. Dean teaches him how to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Footprints in the Sand

**Author's Note:**

> Cos I have this weird theory without their wings, Angels can't walk, and I like it when Dean teaches Cas stuff.

Dean could feel Cas shaking in his arms. "It's 'kay Cas. I got'cha."

"I know you do Dean," Cas replied. "I've just never done this before. Not on my own. I'm nervous."

Cas had fallen. He was dewinged and Jimbo was up in Heaven. The poor bastard, leaving Cas all by himself. Well, in a matter of speaking anyway. Without his wings, Cas couldn't only not fly but he couldn't walk either. Leave it to Sammy to figure out. Smart ass.

Sam and Dean had found the former Angel clinching the side of his bed like a balance beam, and when Dean had beckoned him to come on. Cas couldn't budge. Too afraid he would fall. Again.

"It's normal to be nervous Cas, but trust me you'll do fine, and if not we'll try and try again." Dean encouraged, going slow. "Are ya ready to try this?"

"Yes, I think so." Cas said. With Dean at his side he could do anything. That was for certain.

"'Kay, I'm gonna let go of ya now, and I'll be on the other side of the room." Dean slowly peeled himself away from Cas and made his way over. He held out his arms and urged him to take his first step. "Come on Cas, ya can do it."

Cas was a little wobbly at first before he gained his balance and was able to stand upright on his own. He smiled with satisfaction that he could really do this if he'd done this. Next, he took a breath, and with a shaky right foot, he stepped forward in Dean's direction, remembering his movements from before. His weight shifted as he went. When he felt like he was leaning over, he held out his arms and found out that helped before he put his foot down and bringing his other foot with it.

"That's it! Ya got it!" Dean coaxed with a large grin, like a proud papa. His boy was walking! Give him some damn pie!

Cas took a much bigger stride this time, and when he did it was too much for him and he tumbled over onto the floor on his ass with a thud! This was much easier when Jimmy was within him, helping him along. Dean wanted to race over to him and get him up back on his feet again but Cas held out a hand, telling him not to.

The former Angel used his hands to push himself up off the floor so he could try again. He went back to smaller steps. One after another, he was closing the gap between him and Dean. Once he got comfortable with it, he liked the feel of his bare feet on the wooden floor.

This was awesome.

Dean couldn't help but smile. It was like watching Sammy walk for the first time, except Sam didn't start of walking. He was born running. He had a Hell of a hard time keeping up with his baby bro. All though, he would never admit it, he still did sometimes. Cas would be much easier to keep up with.

Cas held out his arms, ready for Dean to catch him, as promised. Now, that he was in arms length. Dean embraced him and swung him around. "That's my boy!" Dean complimented the former Angel. "Dude, ya rocked it!"

"Dean!" Cas yelled out with a laugh. "Put me down! Put me down!"

Dean did as told. "Do ya think ya can do that again? We've got to show Bobby and Sammy!"

Cas rubbed his neck nervously, wasn't sure if he was ready for an audience, but he didn't have time to be afraid. Still... "What if I fall again and they laugh at me?"

Dean gave him a firm pointed finger. "I can guarantee that Bobby won't laugh, and if Sam even snickers... I'll beat his ass!"

With that in mind, Cas let Dean help him down the stairs, into the kitchen where Bobby and Sammy were waiting for them. "Dudes! Dudes! Ya got to check this out!" Dean instructed Cas to stay at the kitchen's doorway while he made his way across the floor to the stove. "Jest like upstairs Cas! Show 'em how it's done!"

Much to his surprise, Cas didn't fall. It was much easier this go round.

"I'll be damn," Bobby said with a smile.

"Come on, come on." Dean urged him some more.

"Aww," cooed Sam. "Who are you suppose to be Dean? His daddy?"

Dean smirked. He liked the sound of that. "Whose your daddy?"

Cas stopped in his tracks. Blushed a deep red.

Sam face palmed and uttered Dean's name in his hand.

Bobby just laughed and pointed at Sam. "Ya idjit. Ya asked fer that one."

All laughing aside, Dean said to Cas: "Sorry Cas, I was only jokin' c'mon."

Cas smiled and didn't just walk this time, he sped up, running and ended up leaping into Dean. Dean was glad that the stove was behind him, otherwise Cas would've knocked him over. Dean laughed and held him tight.

"I DID IT!" Cas cheered.

"Ya did do it." Dean whispered. "I'm proud of ya."

Of course, Bobby and Sammy both heard that. "Aww," they couldn't resist. Dean and Cas were just too adorable for words. In which Dean responded by giving them the bird.

Cas jumped out of Dean's grip. "Where ya goin'?" Dean asked him.

"Come on Dean! See if you can catch me!" Cas was nearly jumping out of his skin, and with that, he took off out the door with Dean not too far behind him.


End file.
